Prior retainer nuts are usually difficult to accurately install and repeatably position, thereby decreasing part quality, increasing labor costs and often requiring special part geometries to facilitate assembly. Some clips referred to as "J-nuts" can only be assembled adjacent the edge of a part or flange. When installing "J-nuts", the part has a slightly oversized clearance hole, and the loose-fit placement of the J-nut permits shifting to locate the threaded nut at the required position. Other fasteners utilize a brass stud with a fluted outer periphery which provides torsional retention when threading a bolt onto the stud. These brass stud inserts are heavy, thick and require molding the part around them. Most retainer nuts are designed for a specific size fastener, require close tolerances, and do not precisely and accurately position themselves within the part.